Items/Consumables
Consumables Items which a player can use on the items, themselves or another player to some effect. 1: 14-Day Free Subscription Token 3: 30-Day Premium Subscription Token • 365-Day Premium Subscription Token • 3-Day Free Subscription Token A: Ancestor Mooncake • Amber Resin • Antidote • Antimatter Dust • Apple • Apple Pie • Apple Strudel • Arroz Con Pollo • Autumn Bomb • Avocado • Anniversary Skyrocket B: Balance Mooncake • Balloon Fragment • Balloon Repellent • Ban Wand • BBQ Bacon Burger • Beach Blast • Beat-root Puree • Beer-Battered Fish And Chips • Berry Crepes • Biotronic Brain Enhancer • Birth Certificate • Black Contact Lens • Black Eye Drops • Black Hair Dye • Blarney Pebble • Block Glue • Blue Contact Lens • Blue Eye Drops • Blue Hair Dye • Blueberry • Blueberry Muffin • Blueberry Pie • Bread • Bronze Architect Chest • Bronze Guild Chest • Bubble Gum • Bucket of Large War Balloons • Bucket of Medium War Balloons • Bucket of Small War Balloons • Burrito C: Can Of Beans • Candy Cane Bait • Candy Corn • Candy Heart • Cape Tatters • Catch-of-the-Day Bait • Cave Blast • Celestial Dust • Challenge of Fenrir • Change of Address • Charbroiled Wolf Emblem • Cheeseburger • Chemsynth Catalyst • Chemsynth Centrifuge • Chemsynth Replicator • Chemsynth Solvent • Chemsynth Stirrer • Cherry • Chinese Fireworks • Chips And Guacamole • Chocolate Bunny • Chocolate Heart • Chrono-Luminescent Liquid • Cloverleaf • Coffee • Comet Dust • Composer's Cookie • Coconut • Coconut Milk • Coconut Tart • Coconut Water • Contact Lens Cleaning Solution • Corn • Crime Wave • Crushed Ice • Cuddly Bunny • Curse Wand • Cursed Jet Engine D: Das Red Balloon • Death Stone • Deep Iron Ingot • Deep-Fried Tropical Ice Cream • Delicate Potion • Deluxe Grow Spray • Deluxe Winterfest Cracker • Demonic Skull • Desert Blast • Devil Horns • Devil Wing Fragment • Devilfruit • Disgusting Mess • Doll Head Part • Doll Legs Part • Doll Torso Part • Door Mover • Doppelganger Potion • Dragon Bone • Duct Tape E: Earth Stone • EctoJuicer • Ectoplasm Sample • Egg • Egg Rescue Ticket • Eggs Benedict • Elegant Potion • Eldritch Flame • Embers • Emerald Shard • Enchanted Spatula • Experience Potion • Exquisite Potion • Extractium Shard • Extract-O-Snap • Eye Cleaning Solution F: Fire Stone • Fire Wand • Fireworks • Fish And Chips • Fish Taco • Fishing Fly • Flashback Flan • Flipping Coin • Flying Disc • Fortune Cookie • Fossil • Fossil Brush • Freeze Wand G: Gemmin' Juice • Gemonade • Guild Name Changer • Ghost Jar • Ghost Trap • Ghost-Be-Gone • Ghost-In-A-Jar • Gingerbread Cookie • Glutton's Gazpacho • Gold Architect Chest • Gold Guild Chest • Golden Apple • Golden Halo • Green Beer • Green Contact Lens • Green Eye Drops • Green Hair Dye • Greezak Starship Blast • Growlectables • Grow Spray Fertilizer • Growmoji Alien • Growmoji Broken Heart • Growmoji Bunny • Growmoji Cactus • Growmoji Clapping Hands • Growmoji Cry • Growmoji Evil Devil • Growmoji Fireworks • Growmoji Football • Growmoji Gems • Growmoji Grow • Growmoji Growtoken • Growmoji Oops • Growmoji Party • Growmoji Peace Sign • Growmoji Pizza • Growmoji Punch • Growmoji Sleep • Growmoji Songpyeon • Growmoji Super Pineapple • Growmoji Terrified Face • Growmoji Trollface • Growmoji Vend • Growmoji World Lock • Growpedia • Gruel • Guild Chest • Guild Potion - Big Fish • Guild Potion - Blocks • Guild Potion - Geiger • Guild Potion - Gems • Guild Potion - Grow • Guild Potion: Black Mixer • Guild Potion: White Mixer • g-Virus H: Habanero Cheese Bread • Habanero Pepper • Hand Drill • Harmony Mooncake • Harvest Horn • Harvest Moon Blast • Henchman • Holiday Cheer Bomb • Homemade Fish Taco • Homeopathic Medicine • Honey • Hot Chocolate • HyperTech Starship Blast I: Imperial Starship Blast J: Jungle Blast L: Large Frozen Chunk • Large Radioactive Bit • Large War Balloon • Lemon • Lesser Otherworldly Bait • Life Stone • Lock Mover • Lock of Black Fur • Lock-Bot Remote • Longevity Mooncake • Love Potion #8 • Luchador Announcer • Lucky Clover • Lucky Horseshoe • Lucky Fortune Cookie M: Magnifico Carne Guacamole - Bueno • Magnifico Carne Guacamole - Perfecto • Magnifico Carne Guacamole - Sabroso • Maki Roll • Mars Blast • Medium War Balloon • Mega-Pellet Bait • Megaphone • Milk • Mind-Ghost-In-A-Jar • Minor Otherworldly Bait • Mint Julep • Mud Glob • Mutated Cell • Magic Ingot • Magic Armor Plate N: Neon Gum • Neutron Focus Core • Nuclear Detonator • Nuclear Fuel O: Onion • Orange • Orange Juice • Oriental Spice Spray • Otherworldly Bait P: Paint Bucket - Aqua • Paint Bucket - Blue • Paint Bucket - Charcoal • Paint Bucket - Green • Paint Bucket - Purple • Paint Bucket - Red • Paint Bucket - Varnish • Paint Bucket - Yellow • Paper Airplane • Party Cake • Party Confetti • Party Popper • Party Screamer • Party Tunes • Party-In-A-Box • Peace Mooncake • Perfume • Pet Trainer Whistle • Pick Blade • Pinata Lasso • Pinata Whistle • Pineapple • Pineapple Air Freshener • Pineapple Daiquiri • Pineapple Slice • Pineapple Turnover • Pizza • Pocket Lighter • Polished Fossil • Popcorn • Potato • Pow Stones • Primordial Soup • Pristine Potion • Prosperity Mooncake • Psychotic Bunny • Pumpkin Candy • Punched Tournament Ticket • Purity Mooncake R: Rabbit's Foot • Ramune • Red Contact Lens • Red Eye Drops • Red Hair Dye • Roasted Cobra • Root Beer • Rotten Egg • Rubber Band Airplane • Ruby Shard S: Salmon Eggs • Secret Of Growtopia • Shampoo • Shark Tooth • Shield Fragment • Shiny Flashy Thing • Shrimp Lure • Sigil Of K'Tesh • Silk Bolt - Aqua • Silk Bolt - Black • Silk Bolt - Blue • Silk Bolt - Floral • Silk Bolt - Green • Silk Bolt - Grey • Silk Bolt - Purple • Silk Bolt - Red • Silk Bolt - White • Silk Bolt - Yellow • Silk Thread - Aqua • Silk Thread - Black • Silk Thread - Blue • Silk Thread - Green • Silk Thread - Grey • Silk Thread - Purple • Silk Thread - Red • Silk Thread - White • Silk Thread - Yellow • Silkworm Leash • Silkworm Saddle • Silkworm Soul • Silkworm Toy • Silver Architect Chest • Silver Guild Chest • Skill Spice • Sky Lantern • Skyrocket • Small Frozen Chunk • Small Radioactive Bit • Small Seed Pack • Small War Balloon • Snowball • Snowcone • Songpyeon • Sour Lollipop • Spare Body Part • Spike Juice • Spray Tan • Star Fuel • Star Iron Ingot • Steampunk Sprocket • Stellarix Starship Blast • Super Exploding Pineapple • Super Fireworks • Super Pineapple • Sweet Lollipop T: Tamago Sushi • Tangyuan • Tea • Teeny Tiny Skull • Teeny Wing Fragment • Tempered Axe Fragment • Tempered Party Tunes • Tempered Steel Fragment • Tempered Steel Spike • Thermonuclear Blast • Tiny Frozen Chunk • Tiny Radioactive Bit • Tomato • Tournament Ticket • Tree Decorations U: Ultra Grow Spray • Undersea Blast • Uranium Glowing Lure V: Valentine • Valentine's Card • Valentine's Dust W: Wasabi Peas • Water Balloon • Water Bucket • Water Stone • Whizmo Gizmo • Wiggly Worm • Wind Stone • Winter Gift • Winterfest Cracker • Winterfest Gold Paper Crown • Winterfest Green Paper Crown • Winterfest Red Paper Crown • Winterfest Silver Paper Crown • Wolf Whistle • Wool • Wool Bolt • Wriggling Tentacle Z: Zorbnik DNA Category:Consumable